Splash
by OrsonWells
Summary: They're a myth right? they don't exist... they can't. Sheldon Cooper is about to discover that they are very much real... and blonde. A Penny and Sheldon tale. Shenny. AU very much so. (fanfic was acting up and so i had to delete and re-post my fic.)


**~ Splash ~**

 _ **A/N: at the end. Hasn't been beta'd.**_

* * *

Sheldon held the glass of diet coke in a strong grip, his other hand was in the pocket of his pants, his back was almost touching the wall behind him. His posture was stiff and slightly hunched in on himself. His blue eyes were slightly narrowed as he looked around the crowded room. He'd flinch and move just enough to avoid being touched by anyone who stumbled by.

Stumbled was the right word, it seemed that nearly everyone was highly inebriated. Music was playing from speakers around the room, voices carried, everyone was talking at once. He was overwhelmed. And the slow rocking of the floor didn't help him at all.

His eyes shifted around the room and he spotted one of his so called friends… he scolded that that notion, they had dragged him out here, against his will, threatened him with that 'social obligation' malarkey that he'd discovered wasn't even a thing… but after nearly ten years, old habits die hard. He'd caved and went with them all.

He didn't have to be here, the party was for Leonard, one of the donors who'd helped fund his last grant wanted to celebrate some little award Leonard had received for his research. It wasn't anything groundbreaking… he liked to tell himself that.

Sheldon wasn't a jealous person; he wasn't jealous of Leonard… he just hated not being right.

Sheldon's stomach lurched when the floor swayed a little too hard. Some moron decided that the party should be held on a yacht. A 100-foot vessel, impressive but a little dated. Everyone was inside since it was fall and extra chilly out on the pacific tonight.

Sheldon wanted to go home, but he was stuck. Short of stealing the dingy off the back.

He checked his watch and saw the time, he sighed, he set his untouched diet coke on the coaster in the windowsill and strode through the crowd. He was seeking out one of his compatriots, he didn't want to be alone all evening.

He spotted Raj, Howard and Bernadette, but they were clearly very drunk, laughing and carrying on. He frowned deeper before he went in search of the last two.

He found them in another large room, it was the bar area. Leonard and his girlfriend Amy were sitting and speaking with Gablehouser and some other department heads. He almost walked up to them, but hesitated, he didn't want to be involved in that conversation either.

Sheldon ended up outside on the deck. He looked out over the deep dark ocean, he knew that California was on the other side of the boat, but he stopped to admire the darkness. He wished for a moment that the yachts lights were out so he could get a better look at the stars. He shook his head, wrapped his arms around himself and walked towards the back of the ship.

He was cold, but the tweed of his blue plaid suit jacket gave him a little warmth. He glanced down at his black slacks, he'd lost the matching pants for the jacket the night he had received an award… almost 9 years ago. He frowned and went back to scowling at the world itself.

"you'll catch cold." Amy's voice was behind him; Sheldon had heard her orthopedic pumps before she said anything. He didn't turn around.

"if getting sick will prevent me from being dragged to another one of these pointless events… so be it." Sheldon's drawl was particularly thick tonight.

"now you're just being dramatic." Amy stepped so she standing beside him.

"no… I'm thinking ahead," Sheldon kept his eyes on the darkness. "what are you doing out here anyway?"

"well when I didn't see the six feet of angry Texan in the room, I got worried." Amy placed her hand on his upper arm.

Sheldon stepped out of her grasp. That was another thing he'd been having issues with, "you should go back inside, Amy." Sheldon said, he finally looked at her.

Amy looked upset, she always did when he refused her advances. He didn't understand the protocol for this. Leonard and Amy had been together for the last six years, and there was never an issue, then one day Amy decided that trying to touch him was okay. At first he was confused, and then he'd understood it.

"we're out here alone! No one would know!" Amy tried to plead her case.

Sheldon shook his head, "you're forgetting that I don't want to."

Amy glared and spun away from him, she started to pace a little. "I don't understand what's wrong with me in your eyes?" she asked.

Sheldon had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Amy, you're drunk, you're also with Leonard and I am not attracted to you."

Amy spun and faced him, "just one kiss." She advanced on him, Sheldon stepped back quickly. She kept coming.

Sheldon moved with grace but if knocked off kilter, he'd resemble an injured giraffe.

Amy left her purse near the railing, the purse that held her can of change, the large ugly purse that she insisted on bringing everywhere.

Sheldon's heal hit that, he stumbled and tried and the boat was moving forward and Sheldon disappeared off the stern.

Amy was in shock. She took a step closer and peered over, all she saw was black and the slight white tips of the water from the propellers underneath. There was a long pause.

"did Sheldon just go overboard?!" it was Raj, he ran over and slammed against the railing and looked over shocked, he looked at Amy for an answer.

"yes… he just." she was in shock… that's it.

"Shit." Raj shoved off the railing and ran back inside, his heavy accented voice calling for help from someone. Music stopped and suddenly there was a frantic chorus of voices.

Amy picked up her purse slowly, she glanced back at the dark water as the boat suddenly stopped moving forward and a warning bell was sounded.

* * *

He was aware that he shouldn't breath in, but the water was cold, he'd hit his head, he felt tired and well he couldn't help one last breath of cold, salty sea water.

It was black and cold now…

Two arms wrapped around him from behind, under his arms and he was suddenly being pulled upward. Fast and straight to the top of the light waves.

His head breached the surface, although he was still out cold, his rescuer kept a hold on him as they swam back to shore.

Sheldon's eyes opened and he gasped, sputtered and coughed up too much water, he kept coughing as he tried his best to free his lungs of the intruder. he was on his side, trying to breath, trying to ignore how his lungs burned. He took in mouthfuls of air and tried to breath in again, it was painful but he finally got a real breath.

Alarmed, cold and wet, Sheldon rolled onto his back and looked around. He was on a floating dock, the kind set up near shore for people to jump off of and swim around. He was on the edge of it and he finally sat up, he felt achy and his head hurt, he touched his fingers to the pain on his head and found blood on his fingertips.

He wanted to panic and scream, he was confused and hurt.

He looked around and it was still night and he remembered that he'd fallen off the boat, but they were miles away from shore, how had he gotten…

Movement from the side caught his attention and he rolled a little peered off the edge of the dock. there she was. blonde hair, big eyes, she watched him as she swam in the water. She was just there looking at him.

Sheldon was confused and crawled closer to where she was. her eyes got wider and she ducked under the water, Sheldon furrowed his brow and then his eyes got wide when he saw a shiny large tail flap at him before disappearing under the waves.

He stared at that spot for who knows how long, he wondered how hard he had hit his head, he sat back and shut his eyes for a moment, realizing that he'd almost drowned and somehow he ended up here. he ignored what he'd just saw… figured it was his mind losing it. the fact that he almost died suddenly overwhelmed him.

* * *

What followed was him being found by the yacht, the party was shut down and he was met by the EMT's when the yacht docked. He was checked out and he refused to go the hospital, they bandaged him up and a taxi was called to take the weary party goers home.

There was tension in the air as Sheldon slowly trailed behind Leonard and Amy. Leonard had gone from worried to angry real fast and Sheldon knew why. He just wanted to go back to his room and sleep.

Sheldon walked into the apartment to find Leonard removing his jacket in jerky movements and slamming his keys and phone onto his desk. Amy was sitting in the chair next to the couch, watching her grumpy boyfriend slam around the apartment.

Sheldon shut the door and made to walk across the living room, to the sanctuary of his own bedroom.

"You couldn't have waited? You had to throw yourself overboard to get out of the party?" Leonard asked annoyed.

Sheldon looked at him stunned, "yes Leonard, I was so desperate to get off the boat that I dove overboard into the freezing dark ocean and almost drowned so I could get out of a party..." Sheldon had gotten better at sarcasm.

He shot a glance at Amy who was being extra quiet throughout all of this.

Leonard dropped his gaze, "it's just inconvenient-"

"Good night Leonard, Amy." Sheldon turned and walked down the hall and entered his room.

He quickly removed his damp clothes, he felt dirty and tired, he grabbed up his robe and slipped it on and went to take a shower.

Blonde hair and a fin raced through his thoughts, he tried to push them away but it was no use.

He didn't see what he thought he had... it was just a delusion brought on by the trauma he'd been through…. He ignored the fact that he was sure he hadn't swum anywhere after he'd gone overboard.

* * *

It's a week later and Sheldon's been having the same dream every night; he's underwater, he's swimming, he feels scared at first, he's not sure why he doesn't go up to breath or need to breath, but he's swimming in the deep. And then there's blonde hair, green eyes and a green and blue fin. She's sweet and kind, she smiles at him and he can't help but follow.

He awakes from the dream every night, not because it's a nightmare or he's suddenly needing to breath, but because of the feeling he feels towards this being, it's overwhelming and confusing.

He awakes drenched in sweat and he's been catching the bus extra early so he can get to work and not speak to anyone. He hasn't joined anyone for any of his scheduled plans. He's not eating. He doesn't join the guys for lunch.

He feels like he is going absolutely mad, it's not okay, he's not okay. Why can't he…

He spends his time researching everything he hasn't shaved in three days, he's pretty sure he wore the shirt he currently has on yesterday.

It's Raj who finally confronts him, well corners him after he's gone to use the restroom.

Sheldon can't meet his eyes.

"are you stuck… maybe I can help you…" Raj is trying to be gentle, doesn't want to spook him, Sheldon almost smiles, Raj has always been too kind.

"it's… I can't… I can't fix it." Sheldon finally mutters out.

Raj is quiet, Sheldon wonders if Raj will say something about him losing his mind, he'd really like to hear someone else say it. They'd be right now.

"you're avoiding the problem… maybe tackle it head on?" Raj seems unsure, as if he knows that this has nothing to do with physics or the Nobel.

Sheldon's brain is racing and he jerks up straight as if he's been hit, Sheldon's eyes are tired but bright. "could you… can you drive me home and then somewhere else?" Sheldon hopes.

Raj nods. This is something else, he's not being a hermit, he will help Sheldon, "of course, just tell me where." Sheldon looks grateful and he rushes back to his office to gather his bag and jacket.

Raj waits in 4A while Sheldon darts back to his room to shower, shave and change.

Raj wonders what he is up to, but he didn't have a crazed look on his face… so many…

Sheldon reappears 30 minutes later, he has changed into his Batman t-shirt and he has his messenger bag, but what's out of the ordinary, is the blanket in Sheldon's arm, the thermos and the large flashlight. He still looks tired, but his hair is neat and he's shaven.

"let's go." Raj says as he stands up and they head to the door.

They stop by Caltech and Raj waits in the car, they're parked by the Marine Biology department, he is confused but again, he doesn't question it. Sheldon comes back and Raj helps him put two metal cases in the back of the car.

They drive for about an hour, Sheldon had asked him to go to San Pedro it was down the coast from Long Beach. The place was a harbor city, a shipping harbor. But he drove to where Sheldon asked him to. And then they stopped. There were tons of boats, various kinds. They stopped by one dock.

Raj sits in his car and watches as Sheldon hauls everything down the dock. he doesn't know what's going on in Sheldon's head. but he'll let him deal with it in his own way. he drives off after the lanky man is out of sight.

* * *

Sheldon is aware that he's acting crazy, but he feels like he has to do this… after tonight everything will go back to normal. It has to.

Sheldon walks to the end of the dock, large and small boats line each side. He's focused on the end of the dock. He sets everything up at the end and then he sits, lotus style with the blanket around him. He watches the water move with the waves. Part of him wanted to get further out and be overlooking the ocean, but this will have to do… this wasn't very far from where he'd fallen overboard. This was just less populated.

He sits there for a few hours, nothing happens, it's dark and cold.

His eyes got heavy and his head bobbed. He dozed off.

When Sheldon woke up about an hour later, it was because he had water being lightly splashed on his face. Sheldon's eyes opened up wide and he looked around, disoriented for a moment, confused and then he remembered where he was. He looked out over the water and his heart sped up. There she was.

He carefully removed the blanket and he crawled towards the edge of the dock, he went flat on his belly and let his hands grip the edge of the dock as he peered over at her. He wasn't afraid, he was puzzled and intrigued.

She was a few feet from the dock. Bobbing in the water as she looked at him. Her long blonde hair was down and spilled into the water like gold paint. It was too dark for him to see more of her under the water.

Sheldon licked his lips. "Hi." was all he could say. His big ol' brain and all he could muster was that.

She looked back at him intrigued and she almost smiled.

Sheldon smiled a little bit. "I'm Sheldon." He finally said, he let one arm drop off the dock and his fingers dipped into the water. It was cold and he wondered if she was cold.

He waited there, and then she slowly swam closer. Much closer. She looked into his eyes curiously and then she reached her hand up.

Sheldon jerked slightly when her finger touched the tip of his nose. She smiled even more when he didn't pull away. Her finger gently traced down his nose and touched his lips gently before she dragged it to his chin and along his neck.

Sheldon didn't realize he was holding his breath until her hand touched his wrist and he exhaled in shock. His eyes watched her as she gently touched him. She was smiling.

Sheldon looked back at her face and her eyes met his. She brought his hand up to her own face and he cupped her cheek with his hand.

"who are you?" Sheldon whispered it.

She only smiled and then she let go of him, she swam back and under the water. He saw that fin again and he nearly felt like diving into the black depths to follow her.

Then he heard footsteps coming up behind him, he quickly sat up and saw a uniformed cop with a flashlight approaching. He sighed.

"Good evening officer." Sheldon said as he stood up.

"Do you own any of the boats out here?" The cop asked, he looked over the equipment and then back at Sheldon.

"No... I was doing some late night marine observations... I'm a doctor at Caltech." Sheldon said as he produced his ID.

It wasn't really a lie.

The cop eyed him, "well get going... This area closes after 11pm for people who aren't moored here." the cop gave one more look around and started to walk back.

Sheldon didn't want to leave, but he'd have to. He glanced back at the water. His heart hurt and he didn't know why.

He slowly packed everything up and sent Raj a text. He didn't know that he had a pair of green eyes watching him from the waves.

* * *

Raj didn't ask what he was doing or why. Sheldon thanked him after he dropped him off at home.

Sheldon slept more restless then he ever did that night. He needed more answers and he wasn't getting them. He still wasn't sure of what he'd seen.

His mind raced with what he should do... Forgetting it was out of the question.

Forgetting her was out of the question.

* * *

The weekend passes and Sheldon is almost back to himself, he starts to abide by his own schedule again and the group seems to think everything is getting back to normal.

He's sitting at lunch with the guys, they're eating and chatting about normal things, in some ways he's missed this. He's been getting better sleep. But now he has this empty feeling in his chest. He's been fighting it but…

"You've been acting weird lately." Leonard says when there is a lull in the conversation.

Sheldon looked up from his uneaten meal and furrows his brow. "I've been... Thinking." Sheldon replies, he finally takes a bite, he frowns, it's cold now.

"Well I mean it's been nice and quiet at home, but still... It's odd..." Leonard adds. Raj and Howard snickers and Sheldon only sighs.

"It doesn't concern you." Sheldon finally says after a moment.

"if Sheldon were a real boy, I'd suspect a girl has got his wires all tangled." Howard is teasing him.

Sheldon almost chokes on his food.

Raj hits his back.

That seemed to drop the conversation after Sheldon's coughing fit.

While Howard and Leonard argue over why the Ghostbusters reboot either is good or isn't… Sheldon asks Raj to drive him out to the dock again. Raj agrees.

* * *

This time he didn't bring equipment and Raj didn't ask any questions but he dropped him off at this little park near the beach. It's a different location from the dock, but only by a small distance. It was open to the public and Sheldon hoped it wasn't filled with drug addicts and vagrants. He just wanted a quiet place to hopefully see her again.

"I don't know if I'll be able to pick you up tonight," Raj says as Sheldon climbs from the car.

"I'll make other arrangements." Sheldon replies, Raj nods. Sheldon is about to shut the passenger door.

Raj stops him with his voice, "Sheldon, I know you had a near death experience and I'm sorry no one was there and you had to deal with it alone... I hope you find what you're looking for." Raj says it quietly, he glances at Sheldon.

Sheldon can only nod and then close the door. He steps back and watches Raj pull away. Sheldon gives one more look around the area and then he crosses the road and starts for the beach.

Sheldon can still see the moored boats and there are houses and some building along the shore nearby. Sheldon notices a lighthouse; it sits at the end of a long stone breakwater. He watches it for a moment before he makes his way closer to the water.

he wants to find the perfect spot, and he spots a small floating wood dock just off the breakwater near shore, he carefully makes his way towards it, settles down on it. He lets out a long and nervous breath and weights.

It's just past midnight when he hears something swim up, his eyes search and he spots her swimming up to him. Sheldon quickly crawls over and lowers himself so he's resting on his stomach again, his chin is resting on his arm.

He can't help but smile at her, he isn't scared or worried, he's excited and fascinated.

She smiles up at him sweetly. She swims closer to him and she rests her forearm on the edge of the dock, it's pressed to his forearm, she peaks up at him.

Sheldon smiles warmly at her. "hello, again." He says it softly.

She reaches up and gently touches the tip of his nose. She lets her hand stop on his wrist. Her hand is warm and Sheldon shivers at the contact. He doesn't let his eyes leave hers.

"I'm Doctor Sheldon Cooper." He whispers. "You saved my life the other night..." he watches as she blushes and shrugs. "thank you."

She keeps watching him, she bites her bottom lips, she's thinking.

"do you speak?"

she shakes her head.

"but you can understand me…"

She nods her head.

Sheldon is in awe, "Are there more of you?"

She slowly shakes her head; she looks sad for the first time.

Sheldon feels awful, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He licks his own lips and wonders what to ask her next. he's startled to feel the tip of her finger on his lips. She biting her bottom lip again.

Now it's Sheldon's turn to blush. "Where do you live? If you don't mind me asking."

She looks at him for a moment and then she pulls back from him, easily swimming in the water, Sheldon sits up on his knees, she motions to him to follow and she is suddenly swimming along the breakwater.

Sheldon stands up and he climbs up the large boulders that make up the structure, they're slippery and sharp, but he gets on top, he looks in the water, illuminated by the moon, he spots her, she's on the other side and she stops and waves him on, she's swimming towards the moored boats and docks.

Sheldon sighs, he climbs down the other side, his shoes touching the gravel beach and he runs, not high speed, but a steady swift pace, the beach is dark and he doesn't want to trip and fall.

He gets to where all of the boats are and he sees her swimming under the docks, on her back, watching him, waiting for him. His shoes hitting the dock is the only noise, he's breathing a little heavy now, and then he stops.

It looks like a house, but it's set over the water, it's on the end of a dock, the boats around it are old and covered in warn tarps. He walks slowly now, he's sure she has swum over here. He looks around, a normal person would never enter an old, falling dilapidated boat house alone… but he was never normal.

Sheldon stands outside of what appears to be the door, he presses his hand to it, and it opens. He pokes his head inside. It's pitch black. He fishes out his iPhone and turns on the flashlight, this small structure has been abandoned, it has a small boat tied in the middle, bobbing lightly in the current. There are shelves covered in dust, at the far end, away from the boat entrance, which is covered by an old and tattered tarp, there appears to be chair, a large metal chest and some books.

Sheldon carefully makes his way towards it, he lifts up a books, reads the title, "Mice and Men." He sets the book down and turns around to face where the boat rests in the water.

She is there, watching him, she squints when the light falls on her eyes and Sheldon quickly stuffs his phone into his pocket.

"you live here?" he asks.

Her reply is to swim closer to the wood deck and grasp it, she then hauls herself out of the water and she sits on the edge.

It's the first time that Sheldon has seen more than just her shoulders. He's stunned.

Her blue green tail is still halfway in the water, it's dark but he can make out some lighter colors in them. The scales were large and shiny almost like a fishes but not. They get smaller as they travel further up from where her hips are, they stop just below her navel in an alluring taper. She is all flash after that, her tummy being flat and her breasts… they have similar scales on them, almost like a small bra, only they're free to move.

Sheldon drops his gaze, feeling awful for looking at her like that.

She blushes under his gaze and her hands are clasped in her lap, her fin lightly swaying in the water.

"wow." Is all he can really say. He's stunned.

"I find myself speechless..." Sheldon whispers. He notices that she looks unsure and shy. He quickly moves over to settle next to her, he drapes his feet over the edge and rests them on the boat, otherwise his shoes would get soaked.

Sheldon is close to her, he doesn't know what to do now, he's overwhelmed by so much and finds himself questioning so much.

And then she takes his hand, Sheldon jumps, but only a little bit, he meets her eyes, and she doesn't let go. Her hand is warm and soft, her fingers delicate and sweet.

And then she lets him rest his hand on her lap. Her scales are warm and soft, he is startled, he thought they would be cold, slimy… maybe like a fishes.

"fascinating," he meets her eyes and she is smiling warmly at him.

And then Sheldon notices that she was shivering. He furrows his brow and then he pulls his hand away, she is momentarily confused. And Sheldon is shrugging his jacket off, he then places it around her and she has this look on her face that he can't place.

"You're warm blooded..." Sheldon whispers, "you breath oxygen." He was a scientist after all.

Sheldon leans in closer to her, she smells like the ocean and also sweet, he wonders how soft her skin was.

Her hand is pressed to his chest and he realizes he is leaning into her and she was stopping him. "I'm sorry." He's not sure why he feels compelled to be that close to her. He hopes she isn't freaked out by him.

She only shrugs a little bit and smiles. And then she is reaching for his hand once more and holds it; she seems to like doing that.

"I have so many questions for you." Sheldon whispers.

She looks up at him and then she looks down again, shy.

"do you interact with any other humans?" Sheldon asks.

She shakes her head.

"well… I'll be your friend, you're alone and you should have someone to talk to," Sheldon's voice is soft, he squeezes her hand a little bit. "at least that's what I am finding to be true… you need others."

She's watching him speak, taking it all in.

"and I would really like to be your friend, not only because you saved my life or because you're this remarkable being… but because you look alone." Sheldon licked his lips. He wasn't used to being so gentle, but she seemed so vulnerable and lonely.

She smiled back at him, squeezed his hand a little tighter.

Sheldon thought a moment, "oh I know, I'll come out here every night if you like, we can hang out and talk… or listen…" Sheldon says. He hopes that would be okay, he couldn't think of anywhere else that they could meet where others were not.

"I um… I'll eat dinner here to." Sheldon adds. He thought about sleeping here but he wasn't sure if that would work. He could take time off work. And then he thought about getting out here each evening, he sighed. It would be daunting and he would be exhausted but it would be worth it.

She was holding his hand and leaning into him a little bit, tracing his palm with the tip of her finger, he was silently watching her.

And then his phone buzzed, they both jumped and she looked confused.

Sheldon slowly pulled his phone from his pocket, he sighs, it was Leonard. He answers it, his eyes locking on her as he did.

"Good evening Leonard." Sheldon said evenly.

" _Where are you?"_ Leonard sounded annoyed and angry.

"I'm out… having that social life everyone keeps telling me about." Sheldon didn't know what to say.

" _you're worrying me… am I going to end up having to bail you out of jail or- "_

"Leonard I am a grown man! I am capable of doing things late at night if I want to. Please just drop it. I'll be home later and will go to work with you in the morning." Sheldon hangs up the phone and sighs deeply.

She leans over and peaks at the screen.

Sheldon nearly forgot where he was. he smiled slightly. "it's an iPhone… oh look." Sheldon quickly selected a game and showed her the screen.

She smiles suddenly and takes the phone from his grasp. She helps the fat birds knock down the pig's structures, she was smiling and looking at the screen in awe.

Sheldon watches her, she is still leaning against his shoulder, and he doesn't mind it one bit.

Sheldon notices the time after a bit. He sighs, he needs to leave, "I have to go." He whispers it. She looks at him confused and then she looks sad. But she nods in understanding.

He gently takes his phone back and starts to stand, but she leans over and pecks his cheek.

She blushes deeply and looks up at him as he freezes mid motion. He glances at her and stands up he is bashful and bewildered now.

"I'll be back tomorrow… I'll bring some things for us to do." He smiles at her.

She starts to take his jacket off. He stops her. "please keep it, I have more."

He hopes she keeps it. The thought of her spending the night… many nights in the cold ocean made his heart hurt, he is overcome with the need to wrap her up warm and keep her close. He pushes it aside as he carefully maneuvers around the dark, he glances back at her and she is watching him.

He calls a cab once he's on the road and he stands and thinks, thinks about how his life has just changed.

Thinks about how he can't wait to see her tomorrow.

* * *

It was Friday and Sheldon didn't ride home with Leonard. He took a taxi to get his dinner and then he had the driver take him out to the marina. Sheldon wanted to spend more time with her. He didn't have to go to work the next day, so Friday would work out perfectly.

He'd brought a blanket, his overnight bag, his dinner and a lantern. He was careful to not draw much attention as he walked along, but most of the people didn't seem to pay any attention. The boats on this part of the dock were older and needed work.

He spotted the boathouse and quickened his steps.

Sheldon peaked inside the door and found it to be empty, he entered the shut the door. The light from outside was slowly fading, but it was enough for him to get a better look around. He set his stuff down on top of the metal chest and then he moved a few things around.

Sheldon then sat on the edge, his long legs over the edge, the tide was low so they could hang without getting wet. He sat and he waited.

Sheldon thought about how this was a secret he'd have to keep for good. No one could ever know about her. About what she was. He still felt giddy over this fact. He'd only read about beings like her in mythology and science fiction, she wasn't supposed to exist… but she did.

And then she popped up out of the water, she had a small net in her hand and she swam easily towards the dock, she hadn't noticed him sitting there yet.

Sheldon watched her as she lifts herself out of the water with ease, her arms were toned and slim, her long blonde hair was over her shoulder. He watched her chest rise and fall with each breath, watched her furrow her brow as she looked at an item that she pulled from the net. Watched as she smiled slightly.

Sheldon realized he should make his presence known, it was kind of creepy to just sit and watch her like this. So he cleared his throat.

She gasped and her head shot up, she looked over at him, eyes wide, they softened though when she saw it was him. And then she smiled.

"hi… I know it's earlier than usual… but I wanted to spend more time with you." Sheldon said as he carefully stood up. "I hope it's okay. I didn't mean to intrude."

She smiled at him sweetly.

Sheldon felt some relief, he turned around to look through what he had brought with him. "excellent, I have some things I wanted to show you." Sheldon dug around until he pulled out his iPad. "I thought we could sit and watch some star trek."

Sheldon heard water slosh and he turned around and dropped his iPad at his feet and he sort of gasped.

She stood before him, the tail fin and all scales were gone, her blonde hair was still over her shoulder and she looked at him shyly. she was completely naked. and she didn't seem shy about it.

Sheldon blinked a couple of times and then he looked away, "um… you have legs… you can…" he was at a loss of words, he kept his eyes downcast and then he saw her feet move into his line of vision, little perfect toes. He focused on that, until her hand was pressed to his chest.

He looked up at her, seeing that her eyes were bright green, he kept them there as her hand gently rubbed his chest in a small circle.

She was still smiling shyly at him and even more so at the blush on his face.

He felt slightly panicked, "I guess I forgot that you are-were-are…" he couldn't form any words. Then he remembered his manors. He stepped back and grabbed up the blanket he brought, he carefully draped it around her, covering up her nudity and gently lifting her hands to hold the front closed.

Sheldon felt better, for her sake and his own. He smiled, "there," she looked confused and a little upset. Sheldon's mind raced, "so you won't get cold." Was all he said.

That seemed to work and she walked past him and looked at what he brought. Sheldon picked up his iPad and let out a breath. He thought he was going to suffer some sort of cardiac arrest when he saw her like that.

She was looking through his bag, moving some things, picking some things up. He watched her and then he realized something.

He stepped next to her, "what is your name?" he finally asked. It had been bothering him for a while. He needed to know her name.

She looked at him for a moment and then she moved what he had set on the chest onto the floor and she opened it up. There were things in there, small treasures, she looked at them fondly. Sheldon saw his Jacket was neatly folded inside, and he reached in and found his superman lapel pin that he had been wearing the night he went overboard.

And then she pulled out an album, an old 45, she showed him the cover.

Sheldon tilted his head and read it, "Penny Lane?" he asked. She nodded.

"your name is Penny?" he asked, he liked it. "Penny… Penny… Penny…" he repeated it a few times and Penny's smile warmed as he said it.

There was a moment of quiet between them, each other admiring the other in a gentle way.

And then they sat on the chest together and Sheldon shared his Chinese takeout with her, she was confused at first but seemed to enjoy it after a bit, he also shared his mountain dew, she liked it, the bubbles ticked her nose.

Penny was fascinated as she watched Star Trek with him on his iPad, her head was resting on Sheldon's shoulder as they watched and he was more focused on her then he was on the show.

He wondered so much about her, she was clearly okay with not being in the water. He had so many questions but he'd save them for another day.

They parted ways when she yawned later that night and he inquired about where she slept and she motioned to the room they were in, he let her keep the blanket.

He received another kiss to the cheek and he was bright red by the time he emerged from the boathouse. He'd visit her tomorrow, early. His whole Saturday would be a mess… he'd spend the whole day with her… he didn't care.

* * *

Sheldon was almost buzzing around the apartment, happy and filled with this good feeling in his chest. He hadn't felt this way in years. He was excited to visit Penny, his new friend, he liked her a lot and she enjoyed his company and he talked for hours and she didn't tell him to stop. Well she didn't talk at all, but she didn't roll her eyes at him or think that he was crazy or weird. She was also very pretty, and he liked how she held his hand… but that wasn't important. Or so he liked to tell himself.

Leonard appeared in the living room, arms crossed over his chest and this stern look on his face.

Sheldon kept moving around, gathering things.

"good morning, Leonard." Sheldon said easily.

"Where are you going?" Leonard demanded.

Sheldon paused, he debated on what to say... He couldn't lie and he very much didn't want to tell the truth. "I'm meeting a friend." Sheldon finally said.

Leonard looked confused, "who?" Now he was really interested.

Sheldon fidgeted a bit. "You don't know her."

Sheldon squeezed his eyes shut. He'd just given too much away.

Leonard's face softened and he almost smiled. "it's a her, hu?" He asked.

"She's a friend." Sheldon stammered softly.

"Right... Okay... Well um... Have fun." Leonard smirked and quickly rushed back to his room.

Sheldon realized that Leonard was going to text the guys... He didn't care. Sheldon grabbed up his bag and his messenger bag and rushed out the door. The uber was on its way.

Sheldon felt butterflies as he dashed down the steps, he was excited about the idea of being with Penny all day. His Penny, he stumbled a bit when that thought passed through his mind.

He squashed it and continued on.

* * *

he carefully peaked his head through the door of the boathouse, his overnight bag in his hand, he heard her humming lightly again and he didn't want to disturb her. he found her sitting on the edge of where the water came in. her tail fin lightly moving in the water as she did something with her hands.

Sheldon stepped and the board creaked, she looked up and over at him startled. he froze.

"sorry, I didn't want to disturb you." Sheldon said as he finished walking around the walkway and then over to the metal chest where he put his overnight bag. he turned back to her.

Penny's eyes lit up and she used her arms to pull herself fully out of the water, didn't take long for her tail to disappear from sight, revealing her legs. she stood up quickly and darted over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself to him in a hug.

Sheldon was just all sorts of stunned, he'd never had a girl hug him like this... never had a naked one hug him. he finally gave in and just wrapped his arms around her, she snuggled in more.

"I take it; you'd like it if I stayed here all day?" Sheldon asked.

her reply was to press a kiss to his cheek. her hands slid down from his neck to his chest as she stepped back, only a little bit. her fingers gently touching the fabric, she started to pull the material up a little bit.

Sheldon realized that he would probably have to get used to her being so... unclothed all the time, his breathing was a little heavy and he was trying really hard to be in control. it was more than biological... more than simply her being bare before him. he didn't have wondering thoughts about woman. but she... she made his mind race with thousands of thoughts... non to do with science.

and then he felt her hand under his shirt, Sheldon jumped, both from shock and from being ticklish. he stepped back. she looked at him with this look.

Sheldon kept his eyes on her face, then he seemed to realized what she was asking.

he removed his jacket, "it's only fair... I suppose." Sheldon hung the jacket on an exposed nail before he pulled both of shirts off at the same time. he felt cold, a little embarrassed and awkward. he tried to fold the shirts up, tried to keep his mind on something and not on the fact that she was looking at him.

she was close again and his breath caught in his throat when her hand touched his chest. the hairs there were sparse, she ran her fingers through them, her palm, warm and flat, as she touched one pec and then the other.

he wasn't a big guy, although he was lean and fit, he matched his six foot two stature. Broad shoulders and enough muscle definition in his flat stomach and arms and chest. but he was embarrassed about his body, he grew too fast and never learned how to maneuver in it.

It was only as he turned 30 and onward that he had started to fill in, age catching up to him. to have someone look at him the way she was, not with disgust, not with laughter and not judging him, made him feel a little bit better. he was very much aware that he wasn't desirable by many, he never really cared. but sometimes the thought of being passed over because of it could hurt.

days when he was feeling a little lonely and imagining a life ahead where he was a hermit on his own. he knew that most people were simply annoyed by the things he said and did versus what he looked like.

Right now… none of that really mattered…

Penny stepped closer and Sheldon dropped his arms and she was in front of him, her hands moving over his chest and then to his stomach. he tried to hold in any sounds, tried not to flinch... tried not shiver and lean into her touch.

she seemed to be enjoying herself, she was smiling softly as she touched him. he wondered for a moment if she was comparing him to males of her kind, did they look like him, were they better?

her hands were up his chest again and then were on his neck and then racking through his hair, messing it up and she almost giggled as she did it. Sheldon would have been happy to just have her running her fingers through his hair and lightly scratching his scalp for hours. he gripped the shirts he still held in his hand to not let out a grown and to not touch her back.

he didn't realize that he had shut his eyes until he felt her lips against the corner of his mouth and his eyes shot open, he moved back only a little bit, she was looking up at him.

Sheldon wasn't sure where this was going, he started to feel nervous... he wasn't sure what she wanted from him. he gently stepped back. she looked confused and then Sheldon turned around and walked to his bag, "I brought you something to wear." Sheldon said as he looked through the bag, he was trying to calm his nerves and relax.

he turned around and handed her a folded article of clothing. she looked at it oddly. "well I didn't know what to bring... it's my Caltech sweatshirt..." he trailed off after she unfolded it, saw the letters on the front and then started to put it on. he had to help her find the hole for her head, but she tugged it on and she looked at herself in it. it was too big and she didn't even need any bottoms.

Sheldon felt better, she was covered, he could function.

They ended up spending the morning reading, he was reading to her, but he saw that she could read, but she seemed to enjoy listening to him talk.

When a stomach growled, it was Sheldon's, he left to get them something to eat. They ate together, sitting on the blanket. After they went back to reading.

When the light began to fade, she took his hand and pulled him out of the boathouse. Sheldon was confused until they walked a little bit to small patch of sandy beach. They watched as the sun started to set from that spot, protected from view by an old wood building set up on the land right behind them.

Sheldon was sitting on the sand, she'd made him remove his shoes and socks and so his bare feet were in the sand. she had spent about 15 minutes with her feet next to his, comparing them.

"I know that it isn't polite to ask... but how old are you?" he asked her after they had sat in comfortable silence watching the waves.

Penny looked at him oddly. She was pressed to his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

Sheldon turned to her a little bit, "age is measured from the day you are born, until you die... it's counted by the earth's rotation round the sun, exactly one year." Sheldon had started to use a stick to draw things in the sand. she leaned her cheek against his shoulder again and watched and listened.

"I'm 36... do your people measure years the same?" Sheldon asked. when he looked at her, she was looking at the sand and then she reached and took the stick. he watched her draw lines in the sand and then she drew some numbers.

Sheldon felt a little giddy. she understood... and she could write. She was full of surprises.

she finished and he looked at the number, "130?" Sheldon was a little stunned. "you're 130 years old?" He wanted to clarify.

Penny nodded. Sheldon looked her over confused and then he smiled slightly. "Wow." Was all he could really say.

* * *

Sheldon had intended to stay the night... He really wanted to. But his comfort level or lack thereof in the boathouse was slowly getting to him. He wanted to be around Penny... He wanted to stay with her. But once he started twitching... He had to explain to her why he couldn't stay.

Leaving was hard and she kissed his cheek as he promised to see her the next day. She nodded and watched him walk out and leave.

* * *

Penny sighed and sat on the metal chest... Hugging the sweatshirt to herself. It smelled like him, it was soft and she smiled a little bit.

She missed him and she wished he could stay and she wanted to cry because she knew this wouldn't last. He'd grow tired of her and leave her... Or he'd want something she couldn't or didn't want to give... But she knew that Sheldon wasn't like that. She just knew it. He was sweet and kind and she hadn't gotten a bad feeling from him. His intentions were pure.

She'd been alone for almost all of her life, she was used to it now, used to never interacting with another. She observed from the water, overhearing conversations, watching human interactions and observing their ways. She often saw things she didn't like. Saw things that made her avoid humans all together. But sometimes she would see them do things that intrigued her. She liked dogs. She wondered if Sheldon would have a dog… She liked to see humans laugh and smile... She craved affection and attention.

She was stunned at how much she wanted to touch Sheldon, his skin was soft and warm and he didn't mind her touching him. He didn't stop her and all she wanted to do was lie with him for hours.

She also wanted to kiss him... She wondered how soft his lips were and what it would feel like. She blushed at the thought of doing other things with him.

Her kind were not affectionate. Her kind were not the kissing sort. Her kind were complicated and odd and she never fit in. It's why she was alone. She sometimes missed her kind but they frowned upon walking on land, they frowned upon fraternizing with humans...

Their past was built upon wrecking ships and drowning their sailors... But as time went on and ships got bigger and the people on board changed, they stopped.

Penny sighed and started to remove the sweatshirt, she stopped herself and thought about it, she curled up on the dock like she did most nights, only this time she was wrapped in his sweatshirt. She knew she'd dream of him. She believed that he'd be back in the morning.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

Penny was an early riser, ever since she caught a sunrise, she'd wanted to see them all. so she would get up around the same time every day, in the winter and fall, she'd be up a couple of hours before dawns first light even crept up the horizon. she'd take this time to swim and feel free. humans were rarely out this early. and if they were, she could hear their boats, she could hear them talking.

today was no different. she went in search of some shells and other pretty items that she could show Sheldon when he stopped by. he seemed so shy and interesting. she'd never met or seen anyone like him in her life. and she liked him... she hoped he liked her just as much as she liked him.

She swam for a bit, the dark water was nothing for her, her vision was very good even down here. she spotted something shiny near the bottom and she swam down. she picked it up and noticed that it was a bottle cap. she frowned, although it was pretty, it wasn't anything special. she kept it anyway.

Penny heard the engine rumble before she saw anything, she looked up and saw the hull of a small boat coming to a stop just above her. she waited. she was always cautious when she was near boats, she never knew what they were going to do. she could hold her breath for a very long time, that was never an issue, but her heart raced and she felt her nerves, she was on edge.

she waited and watched. and then someone jumped overboard. she gasped and waited. they were going under, swimming, and they had a flashlight, at first it was aimed away from her, so she took that moment to swim behind some rocks, she stayed low and waited.

the diver turned around and with his flashlight, started to swim towards her. but the light was aimed at the seabed. he was using a small knife to move rocks and plants. and then he'd find something and toss it into a mesh bag.

she'd seen people do this before, searching the bottom of the ocean for items. she wasn't sure if they were eating them or what... she wished they wouldn't do it... it lessened the amount of time she could spend swimming.

she realized that he wasn't paying attention to her, so she turned to swim in the opposite direction. only she swam right into another diver.

the man's eyes in his mask went wide and he spoke and she couldn't hear but she turned to see the other diver pop up, shine his light on her, they looked her over, then one grabbed at her fin, Penny went to swim away, but another grabbed her arm.

she shoved him off and then she started to swim, she saw the flash at the corner of her eye before she felt the sharp stab to her fin. she screamed and bubbles came out, she tried to move but was held in place and the pain was excruciating. Penny rolled onto her back and looked to see a sharp spear in her tail fin, she cried out and tried to reach for it, to pull herself free.

it was attached to a line and suddenly she found herself being dragged backwards. she tried to hold onto a rock, anything, but the pain was too much.

the divers were there; one was reaching out. Penny knew that she couldn't let them take her, so she grabbed one of their masks and pulled it off, then the oxygen mask, she shoved him back the moment he gasped.

the diver holding the line was startled by all the bubbles and she shoved him back, she swam up and away and towards the surface as fast as she could. the pain from the spear ripping out caused her to scream as she breached the surface. but she couldn't stop. using all of her might and all of her strength, she swam to the safety of her boathouse. she kept looking back, making sure she wasn't being followed. she stopped a few yards from her safe haven to watch as the two men got back on the boat.

she disappeared under the waves once more.

* * *

Penny looked at her leg now, after her tail had disappeared, she was able to see where she was hit, the gash went along her calf, she was bleeding and she tried to stop it. Penny had tears in her eyes and she didn't know what to do, she leaned back against the metal chest and held the sweatshirt over herself, she was cold.

she wondered if she would be here all day before Sheldon arrived. would it get worst; would she just be stuck here?

she sniffled and sighed and tried to think of her next plan of action, before the adrenaline wore off and she fell asleep.

* * *

Sheldon had woken up with a start, his heart was racing and he was in a mild panic, he wasn't sure why but his gut was telling him it was Penny... normally he dismissed such things as utter hogwash. but then his big old brain wasn't dismissing it. he needed to get to the boathouse, he needed to get to Penny.

he thought about waking Leonard, but then he would have to explain everything... and he didn't want to. he was pacing the living room, in his pajamas when his eyes fell upon the key bowl. he knew how to drive, he just hated driving... he grabbed up his messenger bag and grabbed his jacket and he darted from the apartment, grabbing the keys to Leonard's car as he went by.

* * *

It was still dark out after he finally parked and he was out of the car. He was still in his pajama bottoms, only he'd shed the housecoat and was wearing his jacket. He was aware that he must have looked very crazy, but he didn't give a damn.

He was sprinting down the dock through the marina, he found the boathouse and pushed the door open. "Penny?" he whispered into the dark, he shone his flashlight around and then he spotted a leg. his heart started to beat fast, he slowly traveled up the leg with the light and he saw blood. he nearly fell down as he rushed to her. dropping to his knees and holding the flashlight between his teeth, he felt her pulse, he breathed a sigh of relief when he found one.

he checked her leg and found that she wasn't still losing blood, she was still sleeping, or in shock, he wasn't sure, he removed his jacket and draped it around her from behind before he picked her up. she was lighter than he had thought she would be... or maybe he was stronger.

careful not to fall, he made his way out of the small structure and down the dock.

Sheldon wasn't sure what had come over him... normally blood and pain made him almost catatonic, but she was hurt and she was Penny and he was her protector.

he got her into Leonard's car with minimal problems, she seemed to stir a bit and he hoped she wouldn't panic. he drove back at the normal slow pace, prepping himself for carrying her up 4 flights of stairs.

* * *

when Penny awoke, she felt safe and warm... and dry. that part startled her, she sat up fast and looked around. she was in a room, she furrowed her brow and the events of earlier that morning rushed back to her. she felt panic when she thought that maybe one of the divers had captured her. she looked down at the shirt she was wearing, an oversized red shirt a symbol on the front, and her calf was wrapped up.

Penny tried to relax, she was being cared for... then she heard him.

If Sheldon didn't have the important meeting with the department heads, he would have stayed home with Penny. But he had to go, he couldn't risk his job. So Sheldon carefully got ready, for work, trying to stay calm when he was in the presence of Leonard. As the duo got ready to leave, Sheldon said he had one more thing to grab from his room.

Sheldon entered his room; Penny was still looking at his laptop, wrapped in his comforter, watching Netflix, her eyes floated over to him.

"Just wanted to say goodbye. I'll be back at around 4pm, please don't leave the apartment and um… stay safe." Sheldon said gently.

Penny looked back at him before she climbed from the bed and padded across the floor to him, she leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. She stepped back and smiled.

Sheldon was suddenly flustered and smiled slightly back. "okay, bye." And Sheldon darted out of the bedroom.

Penny was left smiling shyly to herself.

"What did you forget?" Leonard asked as he locked up the apartment door.

Sheldon's mind was still on Penny and her lips so close to his, "to feed my fish…" he murmured as he walked down the steps.

Leonard gave him an odd look before he shrugged it off and followed his odd roommate down the steps.

* * *

Penny was engrossed in the show; she'd been clicking on different shows to see what she liked. And she landed on a thriller series. She was doing fine for the first couple of hours alone. It was weird being on land so long. But she was dry and clean. His room was warm, his bed-coverings were fresh and smelled like him, his shirt was soft and it all made her feel happy and safe.

Her tummy growled and it startled her. She wasn't a stranger to being hungry. It was hard finding stuff to eat most days. Where she lived wasn't very abundant with fish or even crabs. She'd gotten accustomed to the food that humans ate; it only worked if she could steal some, but she usually stuck with what she could find herself.

She walked out of the bedroom, she peaked into the living room and she was still alone. So she tip-toes into the kitchen, opening up all the cabinets, she searched for something edible. She found a box of something called Oreos. Those tasted good. Then she went to the fridge and opened it up. The cool air startled her, more good things in there. She pulled out what was left of a roast chicken, some tomatoes and potato salad. She grabbed a bottle of orange juice and then set it all on the counter.

She figured she could carry it back into the bedroom, Sheldon did tell her no to leave. Penny had it all in her arms when the front door opened up. She froze.

Leonard walked in, grumbling to himself, he walked to his desk, grabbed a notebook. He glanced over at the kitchen, "hey," he gave a little wave and walked back out the front door in a rush.

Penny furrowed her brow, she didn't know who that guy was, but he was odd. She quickly walked back to the bedroom, arms full of food. She closed the door with her foot.

Leonard burst back into the apartment, he looked around panicked, but the apartment was empty. He slowly closed the door again, "must be losing my mind," he grumbled as he re-locked the door and walked back down the steps.

* * *

Sheldon kept checking his watch, it was almost time to go home, he was anxious and on edge, he hoped that Penny was okay. He'd thought about calling but he didn't want to freak her out. He added that to the list of things he'd need to show Penny.

The clock struck 3 on the dot and Sheldon bolted up from his desk. He had already put on his jacket and had his messenger bag across his body. He darted to the door, turned off the lights in his office and scurried out.

He burst into Leonard's office; Leonard nearly fell off his chair.

"We need to leave." Sheldon said seriously.

Leonard looked at him oddly, Leonard turned back to his whiteboard. "Okay, just let me finish- "

Sheldon cut him off, "oh your work isn't that important…" Sheldon said with an eye roll.

Leonard glared, capped his dry erase marker and started to gather his stuff. "Tonight is date night anyway." Leonard grumbled.

Sheldon perked up, "oh… you mean you'll be over at Amy's attempting coital pursuits with her?" he asked as he followed an already exasperated looking Leonard.

"Yes… so I won't be home tomorrow… I'll be leaving from work from her place." Leonard said as they walked down the hall.

Sheldon was quiet, already thinking of spending time with Penny, alone.

"can you drop me at the mall?" Sheldon asked.

Leonard glanced at him oddly, but he nodded and agreed.

* * *

Sheldon bolted from the car before Leonard even came fully to a top. Leonard watched him confused; he really didn't know what was going on. But he soon got a text from Amy; he'd worry about Sheldon another.

* * *

Sheldon entered 4A with several large, full shopping bags in his hand and with one bag between his teeth as he kicked the door shut, he dropped everything. He sighed. Shopping for a female while said female wasn't there had been harder than he had originally anticipated. But his perfect memory helped him a little bit, his mathematical brain worked fast, he was able to surmise her size and if she could fit what he purchased.

Sheldon let out a calming breath and made his way across the living room and down the hall. He peaked into his bedroom and discovered Penny laying on his bed, she'd fallen asleep on her tummy above the covers. Some empty dishes on the floor. He walked in carefully and started to gather the dishes, he gazed at her for a moment longer, she looked sweet and peaceful. He smiled slightly. Turning around Sheldon left the bedroom to tend to the dishes and get her new clothes laid out.

Penny stepped out of his room 20 minutes later to find Sheldon standing with neatly folded articles of clothing on the couch.

Penny was barefoot and quiet, she snuck up behind Sheldon, she wrapped her arms around his middle.

The noise Sheldon made as a reaction to this action was the least manly thing ever, he yelped and grabbed her arms and spun around.

Penny had this surprised and also amused look on her face.

"don't do that…" Sheldon admonished, but she didn't seem to care because she was walking past him to look at the clothes.

"I hope they fit, I was thinking that as long as you're here, resting your leg, you should have some clothes…" Sheldon quickly reached for another bag, "I also got you a tooth brush, hair things," Sheldon set the bag on the coffee table and put his hands behind his back awkwardly.

Penny smiled at him, she touched the soft fabric.

"speaking of your leg, let me check it, have a seat." Sheldon sat in the chair and patted his spot, Penny sat down and Sheldon lifted her leg to rest on his knee.

"I'm not a medical doctor, but I did read up on first aid and also most of the medical journals… but I'm squeamish and frankly other people's bodily fluids bother me." Sheldon spoke as his hands gently undid the bandages.

Sheldon was prepping himself to see an ugly wound, but he was met with flawless skin, Sheldon furrowed his brow and looked at her oddly.

She gave a little smile a shrug.

"I wasn't aware that you possessed the ability heal so quickly." Sheldon whispered. Something like despair filled his chest. He licked his lips and didn't realize that his thumb was gently stroking her leg.

"if you wish to go back to the ocean, you can, I am not keeping you here, I could never do that to." Sheldon spoke softly. "I will visit you as often as I can…" he added on sadly.

Penny shook her head, she pulled her leg away and Sheldon looked suddenly worried, almost panicked. So she stood up and quickly deposited herself into his lap.

"what on earth?" Sheldon stammered, but he wasn't trying to push her away, he was just… startled.

Penny pressed her finger to his lips to make him shut up. He did as tell, intrigued, confused, oddly happy to have her this close.

And then Penny leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. Sheldon was stiff and stunned. But it wasn't a normal kiss, it was soft and her lips were sweet, but she didn't move them, just pressed her lips to his.

Suddenly, Sheldon started to breath calmly, he relaxed. He could hear the ocean; he could feel himself swimming under water. It was dark but the light from the moon was just enough.

He saw others like her, young and older, male and female, different colored fins, long hair. They swam in a large group, they seemed happy. Then he saw images of man, they seemed to speed through the decades and maybe even centuries. Quickly as their boats went from wood to fiberglass, as wars were fought, nets were cast, submarines were set under the sea… he watched as her people, her kind fled, some of them fought with humans, others were killed by humans. He saw that many of her kind left the sea. He saw her young and happy, saw her scared and alone, he saw red in the water, he saw her fighting with man. He saw the night he went overboard.

Penny pulled away slowly, still close, her hand was holding his face gently.

Sheldon opened his eyes slowly. He blinked and licked his lips. "I see." Although he was still confused, he kind of got it. "do you want to go back?" Sheldon asked.

Penny almost rolled her eyes, she shook her head no, her hand is still on his face, her other around his neck.

"are you sure?" he asks again. He wants to… no he needs to be sure.

She just pecks the corner of his mouth again.

"okay… can I take you out for dinner then?" Sheldon asks, his heart is thumping so hard in his chest. He's not sure why he is so nervous.

She nods happily and slides from his lap to look at the clothes.

Sheldon watches her, his mind races and he just wonders what all of this means.

He's excited and scared to death.

* * *

Walking up the steps to 4A, Sheldon was going on and on and on about traffic accidents and why he didn't drive. she seemed confused for about half of it. but she just watched him and listened. They'd gone out for pizza, she now loved pizza, Sheldon had told her about pizzas history, their night was going nicely, and Sheldon found himself not needing to fill the silence with talking… something he did out of nerves.

Penny had put on a pair of orange shorts he had purchased and flip flops. She kept the Caltech sweatshirt on.

"And that's why I don't drive." Sheldon finished as he unlocked the front door and stepped aside to let Penny in first.

Penny backed in and Sheldon followed and then he looked frightened as he looked into the apartment.

Penny spun around, the living room was full of people.

Everyone was silent.

"You are real!" came Leonard pointing a finger at her.

Everyone looked at Leonard as if he was crazy for the outburst.

There was a moment where Sheldon panicked. did he know what she really was?! had he seen her before? but before he could say anything.

"I saw you in the kitchen earlier today! but I thought I was losing my mind!" Leonard seemed smug and he glared at Raj and Howard who had called him crazy.

Amy and Bernadette were there as well, everyone was looking at Sheldon and the mystery girl.

Sheldon stepped to stand next to Penny, "this is Penny." Sheldon said as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

there was another silent pause.

"is she your girlfriend?" Howard asked, everyone was thinking it.

Sheldon's mind raced. he could say yes and it would prevent any further questions. "yes! Penny is my girlfriend."

Penny's eyes got wide, she smiled and spun around to face Sheldon.

before anyone could say anything, Penny kissed him.

This wasn't from earlier, although his mind had blanked out... this was a kiss, her lips were soft against his, she sipped gently at his mouth and Sheldon couldn't help but kiss her back. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her close to him.

Penny was elated, she'd been wanting to do this to him for so long. It was better than she had imagined it would be,

The room full of friends was stunned, they never thought they would see the day.

Finally, it was Bernadette who cleared her throat, set her glass of water down on the counter extra hard.

Sheldon and Penny jolted apart.

Penny blushed but stood close to Sheldon.

Everyone just looked at the new couple for a moment, and then Penny gently pulled him along behind her and back down the hall.

"oh by the way," Sheldon stopped for a moment, looked at the room full of people, "Penny will be staying with us for the unforeseeable future." Sheldon then disappeared into his room.

The door clicked shut.

Raj stood up, "I am tweeting about this." He rushed to pull out his phone.

"not if I post it on Facebook first!" Howard challenged.

Leonard had an odd look of jealousy on his face.

Amy looked almost mad.

Bernadette was trying to take the phones away from Raj and Howard.

* * *

Sheldon was laying on his bed, Penny had her head resting on his shoulder, he had his phone out, he was showing her the constellations, telling her their names. Whispering to her that on the next clear night they'll go out and see them for real.

Everything seemed to be okay, Sheldon vowed to keep her secret, to keep her safe.

And Penny believed and trusted him.

* * *

Little did they know, however, in a marina aboard an older small shrimp boat, sat a large man, bald head. He held the large scale in his hand. The only evidence he had that what he saw was real. He smirked evilly, he'd catch her… he was sure of it.

Kurt would catch himself that mermaid.

* * *

FIN

 **A/N: so what did you think? This got long and I might continue it… idk… does this work? Did it make sense!? (i was/am having my doubts but i just wanted to post it bc otherwise you all would never see this.) But yes I am still here, I am writing for Shenny… it's just taking a little time is all… need some more inspiration. And if you leave a review (please and thanks!) I'll try to reply to you, I need to get better at that. Anyway, much love all! xoxoxo**


End file.
